


Pirates of the Caribbean- A Sterek AU

by MC_CrumbCakes



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean- A Sterek AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Curses, Derek is Captain Jack Sparrow, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Scott is Will Turner, Stiles is Elizabeth Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_CrumbCakes/pseuds/MC_CrumbCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what the title says.</p><p>Derek Hale is the notorious pirate of captain of the Black Pearl... or at least he was. Stiles Stilinski is the only daughter of Governor Stilinski of Port Royal. These two worlds are about to collide in a crazy adventure to break a curse, find love, and possibly steal a ship back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting of Two Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please be kind and no flames please.  
> Disclaimer:I do not own either of these  
> I'll put more tags as the story progresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited and changed, now Scott is Will Turner but this is not a Sciles story.  
> I appreciate any spelling errors or character misplacement that can be found. Let me know if there are any!

******----*****

 

Stiles was standing on the deck of the ship that she and his father were aboard, looking off into the distance. She was staring into the fog that surrounded the ship while singing a song that she had heard from back in London.

 

“Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me,” Stiles sang softly to herself, she was cut off when Mr. Lahey came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulder. Stiles whipped around fearing a pirate but saw only Isaac Lahey standing there looking stern.

 

“It’s bad luck to be singing those songs young miss,” Isaac said low so as not to be heard by her father, “there are pirates everywhere just waiting to spring from the darkness.” He said this as he looked around ominously.

 

“Are there really pirates around still?” Questioned Stiles as she looked up to Mr. Lahey. “I thought they had all been killed by the royal navy?”

 

“No but we are slowly working our way to that accomplishment though,” Leftenant Martin stated as he walked closer towards Stiles. Stiles smoothed down her dress as she asked him her next question.

 

“What happens when you find all the pirates?”

 

“Once we catch them all they will be rewarded with a steep drop and a sudden stop.” Leftenant Martin replied callously. Stiles had no idea what he meant but when she looked to the side and saw Mr. Lahey grabbing his necktie and yanking it to the side while making a face, she understood perfectly what it meant.

 

Stiles’ father the soon-to-be governor stepped up looking very unhappy with how Mr. Lahey and Leftenant Martin were acting around his 10 year old child. “I would prefer my daughter not be spoken to about matters such as pirates.”

 

“Sorry sir,” replied Mr. Lahey looking chagrined as he walked off the top deck, as he walked off he muttered under his breath, “it’s bad luck to have women on the ship even if they are children.”

 

Soon it was only Stiles left on the deck and she was once again gazing off into the foggy ocean. The young girl looked off to the side and saw a young man of about the same age as herself lying motionless on a piece of timber.

 

“Help! There’s a boy in the water!” Stiles screamed when she saw him in the water. She turned towards the crew that was milling about the ship and once she yelled this the leftenant looked to the waters and started to order the men to get the boy onto the ship and out of the water.

 

Once the boy was on deck the leftenant called out, “he’s still breathing,” and looked towards the crew and to Stiles and her father who had come up behind her. Stiles then started to walk closer to the boy when her father turned her around and bent down to her eye height.

 

“I’m putting him in your charge now Stiles, do you think that you can handle this responsibility?”

 

“Yes father, I can take care of him.” Stiles was shocked that her father would put this much responsibility on her shoulders but she was glad to handle it. As she walked to the boy she couldn’t help but notice a shining coming from under his shirt. She reached towards it but was stopped when the boy woke up.

 

“Ach!” The gasped as water came rushing up from his lungs, his chest heaving with breath.

 

“Don’t worry, calm down,” Stiles tried to sooth the man she then told him her name. “My name is Stiles Stilinski and I’m going to take care of you. What’s your name?”

 

The young male still breathing heavily gasped out his reply, “Scott McCall,” nothing more came out as he flopped back down onto the deck unconscious.

 

Stiles looked back at the medallion that was around the man’s neck and took it into her hand. She was holding it and it came undone and was completely in her grasp.

 

“Has he said anything?” Gasping Stiles whipped around and saw the leftenant staring at her. She hid the medallion behind her back and said, “His name is Scott McCall, that was all I could find out.”

 

Leftenant Martin then looked to his left and a whole field of flames was across the ocean top. “I want sailors prepared to search the wreckage for any survivors,” he ordered while walking towards the lifeboats.

 

Sailing out into the ocean and into the ruined ship they did not find any survivors besides the boy Derek Hale. Once they finished their search they then returned to the ship and set sail for Port Royal, Jamaica.

 

Before they left entirely Stiles looked back into the wreckage she saw a ship with black sails and a flag with a wolf on it sailing away.

 

****_____***** 7 years later*****______******

 

Opening her eyes, Stiles looked into her candle by her bedside thinking about her dream and meeting with her now best friend, Scott McCall. Getting out of bed she walked towards her desk with the candle in her hand. She opened up the desk to reveal a book and some papers but when she removed the false bottom it revealed the medallion that had been found with Scott. She picked it up and wiped off all the dirt, she then went to the mirror and put the necklace on.

 

“Stiles? Are you awake in there?” Hearing this Stiles ran for her cover and shouted in return to her father, “Yes! Co-come in!”

 

Opening the door Stiles’ father walked in with two maids following him, they were carrying a big box that was decorated in a way that made Stiles very interested. Governor Stilinski turned and motioned towards the maids, they walked forward with the box and he opened it to reveal a very elegant dress.

 

Gasping Stiles grabbed the dress, “Father,” looking back at him with the dress in hand she said, “May I inquire as to the occasion?”

 

“Does a father need an occasion to spoil his daughter?” Stiles smiled at him and walked behind the dressing screen.

 

“Though there is the matter of Leftenant Martin’s promotion, which is today.” The governor told his daughter looking embarrassed.

 

Stiles popped her head out from the screen and with indignation she said, “I knew it.” When she was back hidden behind the screen the maids started to help her put the corset on. The maids placed the strings in the holes and with one maid holding her waist and the other tightening the strings to the point of strangulation, Stiles had a gasp forced out of her.

 

The governor, when hearing the gasp tried placate her and said “I’ve heard that it’s the latest fashion in London.”

 

In reply to his comment Stiles heaved out, “Then women in London must have learned not to breathe.”

 

Once she was finally dressed and she was heading down into the foyer she could hear her father talking to Scott about a sword for the future Commodore Martin. Once she reached the balcony she cried out “Scott.”

 

She then made her way down the stairs and quickly walked over to where Scott was standing with a sword sheathe in his hands. She stopped a few feet away from him and said with a smile on her face, “Scott, I dreamt of you last night.”

 

Stiles’ father looked horrified that his daughter would say something like that he made it known when he said “Stiles you shouldn't speak of such impropriety.”

 

“It was the day we met. Do you remember?” Stiles asked Scott, to which he returned “Yes how could I forget Miss Stilinski.”

 

“How many times to I have to tell you Scott, call me Stiles,” She said with happiness riddled in her voice.

 

“At least once more Miss Stilinski.” Scott said with as much dignity as he could muster.

 

“Now there’s a man with chivalry. Come Stiles we must be going to the celebration.” Stilinski said this while grabbing Stiles’ arm.

 

“Good day Mr. McCall,” Stiles said with a voice that told Scott how much he had hurt her. Together Stiles and her father walked out into the courtyard and into the carriage that was waiting to take them to the promotion.

 

Scott ran outside behind all the attendants and said, “Good day… Stiles.” He watched as the carriage rode down the drive and out of his line of sight.

  
  



	2. Stiles meets the infamous Captain Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything.

***----____----****

When Stiles and her father reached the port, Stiles felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her hand went to her stomach trying to ease the pain she felt in her lungs. Stiles pulled out her fan and started to slightly wave it back and forth, then her father took her by the elbow and they walked to the steps that would be at the end of Commodore’s march. Standing still Stiles could feel the heat of the sun on the back of her neck and it made her breathing become even more staggered.

It took a while but eventually the new Commodore was standing before them looking at Stiles. “Miss Stilinski may I say that you are looking beautiful this fine morning and I was wondering of you would accompany me to the lookout?” The commodore stuck out his arm and Stiles lightly reached her hand and grabbed onto him.

They walked to the edge and Stiles went to lean up against the arch, the Commodore turned and looked out to the horizon and when he started talking Stiles was too occupied with trying to breath that she missed when he proposed to her.

“I can’t breathe.” Stiles managed to gasp out, her vision was slowly going gray around the edges.

“I too find myself speechless-” Commodore Martin was saying before Stiles lost consciousness and fell over the edge and towards the ocean.

***----___----****10 minutes ago****------_____-----*****

Captain Derek Hale was on a boat looking towards Port Royal when he noticed that half of it was sunk. Jumping down from his perch he grabbed a bucket and started to collect water and dump it off the side. He stopped after only a few passes when realized that it was futile, putting down the bucket he looked back up and saw that the dock wasn’t very far.

Men working on loading a ship looked to their right and saw a man standing on top of a sail that was sinking in the water. Once the sails reached the dock they watched the man step off of it and continue walking down the dock and towards the beach.

It was two soldiers that stopped him from continuing on his journey, “Halt! You have to pay to dock at this port.”

The man, Captain Derek Hale, looked behind him at the “boat” which was now only the flag sticking out of the water, “I have to pay for my sunken boat?”

“Why don’t you tell us what you are doing at Port Royal and then we can talk about the fee for your… er boat.”

“Alright, I’m here to steal a ship and procure a crew before making my way to get my actual ship back from the scallywags who took it from me.”

The two guards looked at each other and began to discuss what was actually said versus what was actually meant. “Do you think he is telling us truth?”

“Of course not if he was telling the truth then he must be the dumbest person ever”

Derek couldn’t help but listen in, once he heard what they were talking about he said to them “Or maybe I was telling you the truth because I knew that you wouldn’t believe me when I told you, or maybe I’m just lying who knows?”

“Alright then since we can’t tell whether you’re lying or not how ‘bout you tell us your name then?”

“My name is Captain Derek Hale,” he said with an elegant bow at the waist.

They continued to talk when they heard a splash, looking to the left they saw unusual ripples across the surface of the water. Derek turned towards the two guards and asked them if either of them could swim, both shook their heads no.

“Alright,” Derek started to take off his outer coat followed by his sword and gun and then his hat. “Do not lose these,” he said as he dove off of the dock and into the water.

Swimming through the murky ocean he searched and searched looking for whatever had caused the splash. Eventually he saw a young girl sinking towards the bottom. Swimming faster he reached for the girl and grabbed her waist, then all of a sudden the necklace that was float around her neck gave a jerk and sent a kind of shock wave off into the ocean. Putting this behind him he pushed off the bottom of the ocean and towards the surface. When Derek reached the surface he took a deep breath but when he went to take a second breath he was dragged back under by the weight of the girl’s dress.

With nothing else to do Derek took the dress and ripped the bodice open and the dress itself sank while Derek swam himself and the girl to the surface.

The two guards helped Derek get the girl onto the dock. One of the guards looked at her chest and then at her mouth, he exclaimed “She’s not breathing!”

Derek, acting quickly, shoved the guard out of the way and took his knife. He then used the knife to cut down the corset, as soon as the restriction was removed the girl spit of water and took a gasping breath.

“I never would’ve thought of that,” said one of the guards in admiration of Derek’s quick thinking.

“Clearly you’ve never been to Singapore.” Stated Derek looking at the girl. He was so taken away by her beauty that he almost missed the group of guards running up the dock.

Guards and soldiers ran up the docks trying to get to Derek and the girl as fast as possible. Commodore Martin and Governor Stilinski leading the troops. “Get away from my daughter!” Even though Stilinski was standing a few feet away he sounded very angry and very loud, as though he was a few hundred feet away.

Derek and the two guards hurriedly backed away from Stiles who was slowly making her way to her feet. Her hands were covering her chest which was encased in a white, now near see-through, under-dress. Stiles’ father ran up to her and took off his coat to wrap around her shoulders. Gripping her to his body he yelled to the Commodore “Shoot him”, to which his daughter shook him off and went to stand by her savior.

“Do you really mean to shoot my rescuer?” Stiles questioned her father with a horrified look on her face.

Commodore Martin looked at Derek Hale and held out his hand, “Well I believe thanks are in order,” he said .

Derek looked skeptical at the hand that was presented to him and reluctantly he reached and grabbed the hand. Martin, instead of shaking his hand, grabbed his arm and yanked the pirate forward. Martin's hand went to the back of Derek's shirt and pulled it down revealing a swirled tattoo, or a triskelion. “As I suspected, a pirate. Derek Hale I presume?”

“It’s Captain Derek Hale.” Derek said while emphasizing the "Captain" part or his name. Soldiers walked up and grabbed his arms, they then put shackles around his wrists. When they let him go he said, “finally” and brought his arms and shackles around Stiles’ throat.

All the guards raised their guns and pointed them at Derek and Stiles by proxy. Derek pulled on the constraints which pulled Stiles’ head back further to the point where her neck was straining to get get air down to her lungs.

Looking at the two guards that held his possessions he said, “Alright if you give me my effects then the girl won’t be injured, savvy?” The Commodore then motioned for the guards to hand him the objects.

“Hand them to the girl if you please,” Derek said.

Commodore Martin then brought his belongings and handed them to Stiles who was then whipped around towards Derek’s chest. “If you would put them where they belong love I would be grateful.”

Stiles looked disgusted with Derek’s actions and shoved the pirate’s hat onto his head, “Despicable” she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist so that she could put his belt into place.

Stiles was again turned back towards her father and the others when she felt a barrel being placed against her head. She closed her eyes and when she felt it disappear Derek said “This is the day you will all remember, the day you almost caught Captain Derek Hale.”

Then Stiles felt a force push her towards the Commodore and her father. They both caught her and rushed her behind everyone else where she was the most safe.

Derek swung around on some loading device and vanished from Stiles’ sight. Her father turned towards the Commodore and told him under no circumstances was Derek be allowed to escape. Then they both turned and together Stiles and her father walked back towards the fort where their carriage was waiting for them.

 


	3. Pirates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, enjoy!

****---___---****

Back at their mansion, Stiles was walked to her room where she was undressed and put to bed. She sat under her blankets and looked to her father and asked him, “Did you capture the pirate father?”

“Yes my dear I have heard word from Commodore Martin that Derek Hale has been arrested.”

“Where was he found?”

To this Stiles’ father looked hesitant to answer.

“Father?”

“He was found at the blacksmith’s forge.”

“Is Scott alright?” Stiles’ father smiled and nodded his head.

“You know, you shouldn’t worry about Scott, from what I was told it seemed like he was the one who actually caught Derek Hale.”

“I know I shouldn't worry Father, but he's been my best friend for years now. I should go see if he's alright, we both know he would do the same if it was me that fought a pirate.” Stiles started to get out of her bed, her father walked over to her and gently pushed her back into her bed,

“Stiles it’s getting late so I have to tell you to stay here, I’ll be going back to the port to oversee the proceedings. Goodnight my girl.” He kissed her forehead and turned and walked out of her room.

One of the maids came into her room with a heating pan and wen to the fire. Scooping up some of the coals the maid struck up a conversation by saying to Stiles “My that Scott McCall has grown into a fine looking lad, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Stiles looked at her and said, “He will most definitely make Allison a fine husband. I myself find that Scott is more a brother than a potential courter. However, it is improper for us to speak about this.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry miss.” The maid put the pan under her bed and scurried out. Stiles reached her hand to her chest to feel the medallion, she gripped it tightly and then looked out her window. She saw an orange glow coming from outside, she got up and ran over to look and saw a group of men marching up to the mansion with torches in their hands. She gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth as she backed away from the window she could her them getting closer to the door.

Running out she heard them knock, she threw herself at the banister and yelled, “No!”  
However she was too late and the butler opened the door only to be shot in the throat. Stiles screeched when she saw the death of one of the people who had been around her entire life. A maid started to run by her and down the stairs but Stiles grabbed her and the two of them quickly ran back into Stiles’ room. Stiles looked at the maid and then a thought ran through her head, moving fast she grabbed the heating pan and waited behind the door ready to hit whoever came through first.

The door slowly opened and Stiles swung as hard as she could and hit the man who came in. It turned out to be a pirate with a disgusting look about him. Stiles heard footsteps again and saw a second man coming towards her, but when she went to hit him he grabbed the arm of the pan and stopped her. It became a tug of war between the two until Stiles got the pan with the coals over his head and she pulled the release trigger, it let all the coals fall onto the man’s face.

The man gasped in pain and let go to grab his face, Stiles took this opportunity to take the maid’s hand and together they ran out of the room but once they reached the landing the maid ran the opposite way that Stiles did. Stiles didn’t dwell on the maid’s choices and just turned and sprinted down the stairs. She looked up while running and saw the chandelier falling, she ran under it and just made it before it crashed against the ground.

Stiles ran into the dining room and tried to take one of the ceremonial swords that were hanging on the wall. She looked back at the door while tugging at the swords, the whole emblem fell with her and she tried yanking the sword out by jiggling it. When that didn’t work she left it and ran for the pantry closet.

The two men from before burst into the room and began to look around for her calling her “poppet”.

“We know you’re here poppet, come out come out wherever you are.” They started to walk closer and closer to where she was hiding. The man who was talking leaned his head in between the two doors and said, “found you.”

He and the other ripped open the doors and pointed their guns at her.

“Parley,” Stiles choked out leaning back as far as she could away from the two guns facing her, “I invoke the right of Parley.”

“Parley?”

“It means that you have to take me to your captain.”

“Damn to whoever thought of parley. Alright you want to see the captain you can see the captain.” He said as he and the other grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the mansion and into the streets in just her night dress.

As they were walking down the streets she heard her name being called, she turned her head as much as she could and saw Scott running towards them with a sword in his hand.

“Scott help!” She called out to him and saw his journey was halted when another pirate stepped in front of him with his sword brandished in Scott’s face.

Stiles tripped on something in the street and her vision was brought back to the front and away from Scott. She was then led to a boat and shoved into it. She sat between the two who captured them and when she looked to where they were taking her she saw the same ship that she had seen 7 years ago on the day she met Scott. The men dragged her down to the beach and into a dingy. From there they then started to row to the ship, Stiles turned and looked behind her at her home and saw that everywhere there was a fire going whether on a building or in the streets. She turned her head back to the front and tried not to think about her father or Scott or any of the people who could be injured or otherwise. She instead thought of a way to get the attack to stop which she would bring up to the captain of the mysterious ship.

When they got close to the ship she looked back again all she could see were the lights of the town and fires. She had tears in her eyes by the time they got to the ship, but when she put her head down to reign in the emotions coursing through her she was grabbed and dragged to the deck of the ship. She looked around at what could be her end and accepted what was going to happen when she walked through the captain’s door in a few seconds.

 


	4. The Black Pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own.  
> This chapter will be from Derek's p.o.v. from after he was arrested and put into jail.

Derek sat in his cell looking around at the bleak prospects of his future. Standing up and walking over to the cell window, Derek stared out to the ocean remembering the girl he had rescued. He tried to think if he had heard her name and it took a few minutes but he couldn't remember if he had.  All he could remember was the gorgeous brown hair, and the strikingly amber eyes, the moles that were scattered over her body that looked like constellations Derek wanted to map out, and the cute upturned nose that lay above the plump lips. All in all, Derek wanted to see this girl again and possibly, for the first time in his life, court. 

 

Derek sat back on the cot that was hanging from the side of the cell. He continued to think about the girl, his mind started to wander. The girls body was thin, not too thin but a good size for Derek to wrap his hands around. She had curves and given that the dress she wore was see-through, Derek could tell she was decently sized. 

 

Derek shook his head, clearing any improper thoughts that crossed his mind. He needed to focus his thoughts on an escape plan. If he ever wanted to see this girl again he would need to get out of the cell he was currently locked in. He moved his attention to the cell next to him and saw some of the other prisoners with bones in their hands waving them out of the cell. Derek looks out of the cell and sees a dog with the keys in his mouth, suddenly what the others are doing makes sense. They were trying to entice the dog over so they can take the keys.

 

Derek was debating whether to join these attempts when cannon fire could be heard throughout the port. He stood up fast and raced towards the window. What he saw made him both angry and relieved. It was the Black Pearl that was the source of the noise. It was  _his_ ship that was in the harbor. The ship was firing on the port and Derek could see lights down in the town. As soon as Derek looked away he heard a faint whistling sound. Quickly looking back, Derek could see that the whistling noise was a cannon ball coming right at the jail. Derek jumped away and the ball hit the wall of the cell next to his. Debris went everywhere but when Derek uncovered himself he saw that only the cell next to him was freed, he was in fact still imprisoned. 

A man who was in the cell next to him jogged out of the cell and looked back at Derek and said "My sympathies friend... you've no manner of luck at all!"  

 

Once the man and his cellmates left Derek looked at the cell that was blown open and saw the bone sitting on the floor. Sighing, Derek took the bone and reached through the cell to try and get the dog that was hiding under a bench to come over. 

 

"Come here boy, come on little doggie! Come here, you know you want to the bone Spot. Rover? Fido?" At the last name the dog started to walk over, as it got closer Derek kept encouraging it over. "Come here Fido!"

 

The dog was almost to Derek when it suddenly growled and ran down the hall. "Noo... come back buddy! I'll give you the bone!"

 

After Derek gave up he heard laughing coming from next to him. Turning his head he saw two pirates standing on the other side of the cell laughing at him. They looked a tad bit familiar but Derek couldn't place where he had seen them before. Then they started to talk.

 

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's Captain Hale. Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a God-forsaken island, shrinking into the distance. I'd heard you'd gotten off, but I didn't believe it." It was Unger and his friend Reddick. 

 

"How'd you get off that island? Did you sprout wings and fly away?" Reddick laughed harshly and pulled on Unger's arm, "Your fortune definitely hasn't improved that's for sure."

 

Unger looked at Derek and said, "Good luck getting out of this mess, I hear that pirates are hanged nowadays, so have fun!" However as he said this he reached into the cell. Derek took a step back and the moonlight reflected in and onto Unger's arm. Derek looked down at Unger's hand and it was changed, it now had claws at the fingertips instead of fingernails.

"Worry about your own fortunes. The lowest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers ... and cursed mutineers." Derek said while looking at the two who he now remembered to be a part of his crew back when he was still captain. "I supposed you'll be having fun with this curse huh? I had heard that my old crew was cursed but I didn't realize that this was the curse. I suppose it's better to be betrayed than to be cursed for the rest of my days."

 

"If you thought you knew hell, you don't." With that said Reddick and Unger walked back out of the jail and into the night, leaving Derek in the cell with his thoughts.

* * *

Scott was laying on the ground covered in dirt when he woke up. Grabbing his head, Scott sat up and looked around wondering what had happened that would lead to his being on the ground. A sudden pain in his head made Scott gasp. Getting up onto his feet, Scott was still clutching at his head. He started to walk to walk around when suddenly he was run into by a woman. Letting go of his head he looked at the woman and realized that it was his wife Allison. She was extremely frazzled and looked to be extremely distressed. Scott grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

 

"Allison, what's wrong?" He asked with a troubled yet concerned voice.

 

"The only thing that is wrong is that my husband did not return home to his wife, and when I went out to look for him what did I find but pirates looting the port!" Allison basically screamed this at Scott, clearly worried out of her mind.

 

Scott wrapped his arms around Allison and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. "I am so sorry Allie, I don't remember much from last night but I think that I was attacked by the pirates yo saw as well." 

 

Scott turned his head and breathed in the scent of Allison, a spicy yet homey scent that represented all that Scott wanted to go home to. Kissing the top of her head, he pulled back and looked into her dark brown eyes and smiled at her. As he was looking at Allison, Scott remembered a deadly moment. He looked at Allison with shocked and scared eyes and said "The pirates kidnapped Stiles!"

Allison looked at Scott and grabbed his hand, "We must tell the Governor. Come we will go now!" Together the two ran down the street in hopes to find Stiles's father. 

 

 


	5. New and updated Chapters!

I have updated the story and changed around some things. If people are still interested in reading this it would be good to start from the beginning as it is all new. I have taken the comments and changed my work to make it better. Hopefully you'll like it! I'll be posting a new chapter within the week, if I don't, message me as a kick in the butt. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with my story and I greatly appreciate it!


	6. The scary captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally meets the dreaded pirate captain, will she survive this awful encounter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really late, yikes it is really really late. I'm trying to write the next chapter right now but I make no promises that it'll be done soon. Also I don't own anything.

*****----____------******

 

Stiles was pushed into the room without care, she tripped over the ends of her dress and fell to her knees. She gasped in pain and looked up with tears in her eyes. Gazing around the room she noticed two things, one was that it was so dark she almost couldn’t make out what the room looked like and two there was a man standing at the end of the room looking out at the ocean. Stiles got up from her kneeling position and started to edge her way back towards the door. Keeping an eye on the man, she placed her hand on the door and started to run her fingers across it searching. With her hands skimming across the damp wood, she couldn’t help but realize the predicament she was in.  _ How is anyone supposed to find me if I’m stuck on a bloody pirate ship. _

 

“No one is going to find you.” A deep voice came out from the dark room, Stiles glanced around and saw that the man had turned around and was now staring at her. “And before you ask, yes you did say that out loud.”

 

“If you expect me to sit around while you float away from my home, well you’ve got another thing coming sir.” Stiles bit out while grabbing onto the door handle she had been desperately trying to find.

 

“Well I don’t suspect you’d let me do anything but if you’re wish is to go out on the deck, then by all means go ahead.” The dark figure waved their hand towards Stiles and motioned for her to leave the room. 

 

Stiles all but threw herself out of the door and onto the deck where she was then immediately sprayed by ocean water. Spitting out the water that got into her mouth, she swept her loose hair away from her face a took a look around the darkened deck. Glancing around she saw the crew working to keep the sails from flying away in the stormy wind, however not one of them was facing her. Stiles took a deep breath and launched herself towards the edge of the ship, grabbing onto the railing she looked back and finally saw the crew for what they really were.  _ Monsters _ .  

 

Now Stiles doesn’t normally judge people by how they look,  _ okay let’s be serious Stiles of course you do,  _ but this crew wasn’t human. They had claws and fangs that shined in the night sky, when she squinted to see their faces all she could see that that they all had eyes that were glowing an electric blue.  _ They also are missing eyebrows _ , Stiles thought to herself,  _ because that isn’t weird at all compared to the claws and eyes. _

 

One turned and glared right at Stiles, he growled and then started to stalk towards her, gasping Stiles pushed herself off the railing and ran to hide underneath the stairs. These stairs led right to the bow. She watched as feet stamped their way down the stairs until they came to rest right next to her face. Stiles put a hand over her mouth and tried to calm her breathing, or to at least make it more quiet. She blinked. They were gone! Where did the person go?

 

She turned to her left and saw no one there but when she turned to the right, the man had his face directly next to Stiles’. Stiles screamed and turned to run but the man grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out. Standing with her arm trapped in a death grip, she look at the man’s face and saw the same things as she did with the crew, fangs, no eyebrows and glowing eyes. Only his were red, they were almost a blood red that seemed to shine even brighter than the crew’s.

 

The man yanked Stiles out of her thinking and tossed her to the crew, “Having second thoughts yet?” He yelled to her. 

 

It took Stiles a minute to think, this was the same man from the cabin.  _ He must be the Captain _ , she thought to herself. Stiles tried to yank her arms out of the grips of the crew, but she was unable to do it. The Captain raised his hand and gestured towards himself. Before Stiles could process the signal, she was being thrown towards the Captain with force. The Captain watched as she was thrown at his feet. Stiles landed on her knees with her hands out stretched to catch herself. 

 

She quickly looked up and sneered at the Captain, “If this is how you treat a lady, then I’d hate to see how you’d treat your beloved!”

 

The Captain merely laughed and leaned down to grab her arm. He yanked her up so that she was standing next to him and placed his face within inches of hers. “You think I’d care enough about a person to marry them? Don’t make me laugh.”

 

He walked back into his quarters and jerked her body into a chair. Stiles gasped as her back slammed into the hard wooden chair.  _ That’s definitely going to bruise later _ , she thought to herself. Stiles gazed at the Captain as he walked around the table, _ when had a table gotten there? I don’t remember seeing that when I was first brought here?  _

 

The Captain walked to the head of the table and sat himself at the biggest chair in the room. He spread out his limbs and watched as Stiles was gazing at the table in confusion. He laughed quietly to himself and said, “Wondering why we pirates would have a table?” 

 

“What?” Stiles swiveled her head to look at the Captain, a shocked expression overcame her and she started to pale. The Captain could see her thinking. He just chuckled and remained silent. Picking up a chalice that was by his hand, he started to drink from it.

 

“Is this…. Magic?”

 

The Captain choked, coughing up his drink. He placed a hand on his chest and looked at Stiles with an expression that said “Are you really as dumb as you look?” 

 

“Magic? My dear why would I possibly use magic, when magic is clearly the thing that has caused myself and my crew to look as we do?” The Captain couldn’t help but be condescending towards the captive girl.

 

“I mean I could probably make you look even worse if you really want to try me.” Stiles choked out, gesturing towards the Captain’s body. “Magic doesn’t exist but I only mentioned it because of your…. affliction.” 

 

“I’m sorry, my  **_What?_ ** ” The Captain stood angrily and started to stomp towards her with his hand slightly raised.

 

_ Uh-oh  _ Stiles thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to guess who the mysterious Captain is?


End file.
